


Catnip

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Dubious Consent, F/F, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Catwoman breaks into a certain abandoned greenhouse, seeking dirt that would give her a leg up on all other Gotham rogues.  Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Poison Ivy has been working on ways to make herself even more irresistible, and Catwoman finds herself exposed to Ivy's work.  Ivy is amused and looking forward to seeing just how her test subject will react, and for her part, Selina's game for anything Ivy has planned.





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/gifts).



A diamond-tipped claw carved a circle around the glass, and she _very_ carefully removed the piece and set it down noiselessly.  Peering carefully through the hole, Selina saw no movement, and then slipped through the hole, dropping down to the roof of the greenhouse.

This was a bad idea.  Selina Kyle knew how to get around cutting-edge security systems; laser, motion detectors, biometrics, pressure sensitive floors.  A dilapidated greenhouse halfway to Bludhaven?  That was a lot trickier. 

There was no real actual security to speak of; not a padlock on the front door, definitely no visible alarms, and although Selina figured it had to have some power source it had been cut off from the grid.  A drunken teenage shoplifter would’ve been able to bypass the security here, much less a master thief. 

Except the plants were all very well taken care of in a dilapidated green house.  They were vibrant and flowering and the air smelled of recently moved earth and a variety of flowers.  Selina wasn’t too into gardening, but something about the plants felt a little off to her; like they weren’t all supposed to be in bloom at this time, and some certainly wouldn’t have been able to thrive in Gotham, greenhouse or not.  Which meant that Selina had to treat this as a life-or-death sort of thing, because it very easily could turn into that. 

This was a bad idea; however, she couldn’t resist.  Last month, a retired mobster looking for cash offered to pen a tell-all book on the Gotham underworld.  That the old man was dead by mysterious circumstances within a week; not a suprise.  There were too many suspects to try to parse who was responsible. 

When the police inventoried his home, they found a little black book; something written in code.  Tf the old man did have secrets, that would be it.  It had vanished from an evidence locker at Gotham Central.  A coded notebook containing dirt on everyone could be useful.  Selina followed rumors and news reports.  Penguin had been in an unusually chipper mood and was making inquiries about a codebreaker, until that mysterious arson at his club; then Firefly was found beaten half-to-death and pointing fingers at Croc.  Croc was found wearing a tiny hat and drooling while muttering that he was late.  The Mad Hatter was caught gibbering in terror in a corner.  Batman apprehended the Scarecrow, and _everyone_ panicked at the thought of him getting the book, but when police raided Scarecrow’s hideout, all they found were vines.

So now Selina was here to confront Poison Ivy.  In a Greenhouse.  She was relatively unconcerned that anything in that notebook could be used against her, although that was a possibility.  She was more motivated by what it could say about others.  And what she could do with that knowledge.

Selina was very careful to walk down the path between rows of creeping vines, doing her best to avoid brushing up against any plant.  Ivy wasn’t necessarily taking to every plant in her greenhouse right now, but there was no telling if any were set to lash out on contact.  And it was always a possibility Ivy was listening in.

She kept silent and slow, hunched down, head on a swivel.  Her goggles did a wonderful job compensating for the darkness of the greenhouse, and she was very cautious at avoiding anything.  She had little knowledge of plants, what was and wasn’t poisonous; she knew the obvious—if she saw a giant flytrap or pitcher plant, stay the hell away, cacti too.  But there were so many types of plants she could not identify.

She explored the greenhouse carefully, eventually coming upon a section of the greenhouse, corodoned off by tarps, where Ivy did her work.  One corner had a Whiteboard with some Latin names, probably of any sort of plants. A table had a few shut laptops, laboratory burners, mortars and pestles.  A rack of test tubes were of bright red liquid flecked with little bits of gold.  Something rustled behind her and she whipped around, pulling the tarp back and revealing nothing.

Couldn’t be jitters.  She had to get the book and get out of there. 

She returned to the table, looked under it.  Looked under each laptop.  Balancing the need for stealth with the need to get done fast was difficult, but something that Selina had done many times before.  She turned her attention back to the rack of test tubes.  It was placed on top of a little leatherbound notebook in battered condition.  Smiling, Selina lifted the rack and grabbed the notebook.

Something coiled around her ankle and _yanked_ , dragging her to the ground.  She lost her grip on the book and the rack, shattering at least one of the test tubes.  Reddish smoke began to filter upwards as she was pulled out of Ivy’s workspace.  She was finally hoisted into the air, dangling upside-down, feet almost touching the greenhouse roof.  Red vapor continued to lazily drift up, and Selina clamped her mouth shut.

The footfalls coming down the corridor made her tense up.  Her heart was starting to race as Poison Ivy, dressed in full costume—as full costume as thigh-high boots and a bodysuit made out of leaves could be—walked in surveying the scene.  She glanced at Selina, then rushed past her to her work area, letting out an exasperated growl.  When she returned, Selina’s head was swimming.  She hoped it was from the lack of oxygen, not whatever was in the test tubes.

Ivy scowled up at her, just out of reach of Selina’s claws.  She and Ivy had plenty of run-ins in the past, sometimes they worked together, other times, not so much.  This wasn’t looking like one of their teamups.  Wreathed in the reddish smoke that she didn’t seem bothered by—damn immunity to toxins—Ivy demanded “Why are you here?”

Selina didn’t respond, instead looking up and noticing only one vine was holding her, Ivy was getting sloppy about security here.  Ivy finally seemed to notice the smoke, pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.  Then, she looked at Selina and asked “Selina, do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

She still got no response.  Selina’s eyes were starting to water, and her chest was throbbing.  She needed air.  Ivy grinned, hardly a reassuring sight, and said.  “Go ahead and breathe in.  The spores already are stuck to your skin.  Even if you get out of the cloud, you’re going to feel the effects… I promise it’s not lethal.”

Deciding against trusting her on anything, Selina swung herself up, raking her claws against the vine around her ankle.  She twisted in the air with practiced grace, landing on her feet and breaking into a run.  Away from the cloud.  Spotting a section where the glass walls had fallen away, she lashed her bullwhip around a rafter and swung through the gap, landing outside the greenhouse.  She broke into a run.

The breath she took as she cleared it was sweet and cool, and her burning lungs needed it badly.  She scrambled for cover because it was not over yet.  There was something more than the notebook at stake, something in the back of her head told her.  She needed to be ready, to deal with whatever could be thrown at her.  By Poison Ivy.  Next to a greenhouse.  She looked to the distant road, seeing occasional headlights passing this abandoned greenhouse, even this late at night.  They’d have people in them; half of her wanted to run to the road, flag down a trucker, and offer to do anything for a ride out—with some very specific hopes for what they’d want to do.  The other half wanted Ivy.

She chose to stay.

Surprisingly, she wasn’t immediately dragged down and bound by vines for Ivy to interrogate, instead finding herself crouched behind a set of wooden pallets.  Ivy was muttering to herself.  “Supplies of the preparation have been… destroyed.  It appears that this will be the first test of Project Skogsra.  Extremely high dosage, subject is an adult female in excellent physical condition…”

Was she talking into a recorder?  Test subject?  The rational part of Selina’s brain was screaming to get the Hell out of there, but another part of her burned.  Ivy was approaching.  Her muscles tensed. 

She waited until she heard Ivy say “Selina, I _know_ where you are.  Just come out and we can…” to strike.  She pounced from where she was, surprising Ivy even if she knew where Selina was coming from.  They crashed to the dirt.  Part of her was debating pressing the attack thinking of all the ways to make her bleed and black out.  Another part was thinking about how stupid that plan was and how she had to get away.  Another part was thinking that Pamela Isley looked really cute when surprised.

Ivy shoved Selina away and tried to get to her feet, only to crash back to the ground when Selina’s whip cinched around her leg and yanked, tripping her.  Striding over to her and straddling her, Selina wrapped the leather around Ivy’s wrists.  She rocked back and forth over Ivy.

“Evening, Pam.” Selina said, looking down at the figure she was straddling.

The green-skinned redhead nodded.  “Selina, you really have no idea what you’re in for.”

Oh, she had ideas.  They were racing through her head at the speed of light, and part of her was screaming that no, there was no way she was going to get Pam to do _that_ , but she had all sorts of ideas.  Ivy herself was surprised when Selina leaned down and kissed her.  It was after their lips had met, when her tongue slid against Ivy’s that Selina remembered… _Poison_ Ivy.

She reeled back, wiping her lips while looking down at Ivy, eyes wide.  Ivy’s surprise morphed into amusement and she said “Relax.  I can control the amount of toxins I emit.  Think of it like a snake giving a dry bite.”

Fear quickly faded from Selina’s mind.  The words ‘dry bite’ were interesting.  That sounded fun.  She leaned in close again, when she was yanked back into the Greenhouse by more vines, twisting and spinning.  Her arms were bound and held apart from one another.  Her kicking feet were lifted off the ground.  More vines coiled around her chest.

She was trapped.  Fifteen minutes ago, she would’ve been upset at this situation because she would’ve been helpless, at the mercy of a supervillain who, depending on her mood, considered herself no longer human.  Now, she was upset because she was desperate to touch Ivy.  So goddamn desperate.

“Subject’s reaction was strong, possibly due to the extremely high exposure level.” Ivy had retrieved her tape recorder.  “Rationality has been mostly overridden… pupils dilated… pulse…”

Selina thrashed as Ivy reached for her neck, rubbing her chest against Ivy’s arm.

“…deferred.” Ivy pulled her arm back and walked past Selina, back inside the greenhouse.  The wait was agonizingly long, Selina felt hot and stifled in her catsuit, she was filled with _want_.  She trashed and attempted to escape the vines, or get them to do anything except hold her, but failed.

“Ivy!” She shouted over her shoulder. After an insufferable eternity, Ivy walked back, holding what appeared to be a stem of some sort.  Selina sighed; she would’ve preferred to top, but tied up like this, this was nice.  No, this was wrong.  Very wrong.  The spores did something to Selina—and there was no reason to think Ivy wanted to fuck her, an annoying part of her brain forced itself to be heard.  “Ivy, what did you do to me?”

“I wasn’t the one that _destroyed my own lab_.” Ivy almost snarled, then took a deep breath, and looked at the green stick in her hand.  “Serenoa Repens—the saw palmetto; named because the leaf stems can cut through skin.  I’ve made some improvements.”

This was it, that annoying part of her brain told Selina, she was going to die begging for sex as she got murdered by foliage.  Ivy placed a hand on her shoulder, raised the stem, and sliced.  That awful moment where the pain would start as her blood rushed out never came though, as Ivy expertly sliced through the durable material of Selina’s costume, leaving scraps of black leather on the dirt.  She was good enough to leave Selina’s hood and goggles intact when she removed them.  Something told Selina that Ivy had practice cutting clothes off of a bound victim.

“You do this with Harley?” Selina blurted out, barely managing to add ‘you can call her over if you want’, without knowing why she stopped. 

She didn’t think she could get more aroused until Ivy gave a wolfish grin and said “All the time.”

Selina was practically dripping, and when Ivy’s placed a hand against her thigh and drifted it closer and closer, she couldn’t stifle a whine.  Selina Kyle screamed when Ivy kissed between her legs.   The redhead stood up, leaned in close, and mused.  “Hm… seems you _are_ having a strong reaction, Selina.”

It was almost electric, the feeling spreading from between her legs, setting every part of her on fire.  Ivy’s costume flaked away, leaves falling off of her and dispersing in a light breeze.  Selina felt her mouth water as falling leaves exposed more and more of Ivy’s breasts, finally revealing two nipples, darker green than the rest of her skin.  They continued to fall, exposing her stomach and lower, a neatly-trimmed patch of red hair, and then Ivy was just as naked as Selina was.

She coiled her left arm around Selina, pressing their bodies together as her right hand found Selina’s snatch again.  There was no resistance as Ivy’s fingers expertly worked her over.  Selina threw her head back while Ivy leaned forward and kissed and nipped.  Her skin burned and froze simultaneously where Ivy’s mouth had been, a feeling that spread.  As best she could, she rocked against the hand, all four fingers inside of her while Ivy’s thumb played with her clit.

She let out an inarticulate whine, right on the edge.

Then Ivy stopped.

Selina’s head snapped downwards at Ivy grinning evilly up at her.  Slowly, so as to minimize the stimulation, Ivy withdrew her slick hand and stepped back. 

“Pleaaase…” Selina begged.  Shehe tried wriggling her hips, tried begging.  Ivy just continued to smile.  Selina’s teeth chattered.  She couldn’t leave her like this.  Well, there was nothing stopping her from doing that, that annoying bit of her brain thought.  Ivy could leave at any time.  It was Selina who couldn’t have Ivy leave her. 

“Why were you here, Selina?” Ivy’s grin disappeared, and she was all business.  That _authoritative tone_ … god was it amazing.  “Did your ‘friend’ with the cape find out what I was planning about and send you?  Oh dear, I _wonder_ if this was how he’d hope things would end up.”

“N-no…”

“You wouldn’t lie to me now, would you, _darling_?”

Oh God.  That sent a fresh chill down her spinal cord.  She needed this to end.  “I’m here for the book!  That one with all the dirt on us!”

Ivy looked genuinely disappointed for a second, before narrowing her eyes, then throwing her head back and laughing.  “Seriously?!”

“Yes!”  Selina’s shouts echoed.  Somewhere in her head, she noticed more headlights along the road, stopped.  Were people getting out to watch this?  Oh god, that was amazing.  Wrong, that was wrong.  Amazingly wrong.  Ivy was taking the news well, which was good. “So are you going to…”

The vines slacked enough that she was on the ground.  Kneeling in front of Ivy, looking straight at her slit.  Hands on hips, Ivy grinned and said “Maybe.  I’m sure some pun based around my flower and your pussy would apply to this situation… do something for me and we’ll just see what I do for you.”

Ivy draped a leg over Selina’s shoulder, ran her still-slick hand through Selina’s short hair, and pulled her in close, spreading herself open with her free hand.  Selina wasted no time, doing the best she could.  She licked Ivy’s slit, sucked on her clit, and pushed her tongue past Ivy’s labia.  The praise Ivy gave her felt amazing.

Ivy had been plenty aroused herself.  She actually tasted sweet down there.  Selina doubled her efforts and heard Ivy moan in ways that Selina swore _almost_ made her cum.  Annoyingly, _almost_ was not enough.  She did the best she could to read what was good for Ivy and moved her head and tongue in what she hoped were all the right ways.

When Ivy gripped her head with both hands, leaning forward while muttering “Oh fuck”, Selina was sure she was doing a good job.  Ivy’s muscles tensed, and she shook, moaned through clenched teeth, and finally fell away from Selina, caught by vines that had moved towards her for just that purpose.  “You did good, Selina.”

“So…”

“I should leave you hanging, honestly.  Teach you a lesson about trying to steal.” Ivy said, in a tone that left no doubt that Ivy did not intend to do that at all.  She was correct when the vines jerks again, leaving her on her back, nearly folded in half, knees to chest.  Ivy disappeared between her legs.

There was not stopping this time.  Ivy’s fingers and hands worked in concert expertly, touching, rubbing, licking and kissing.  Selina felt herself shake around Ivy’s hand inside her, while Ivy licked and kissed her clit, coldly burning her from the bottom up.

And Selina couldn’t stop screaming in pleasure. 

* * *

Selina woke up, rubbing her eyes, to the view of the setting sun through the window of a Gotham penthouse she owned through a fake name.  The comforter was pulled up to her chin, and she felt every inch of the fabric against her naked body.

She got up and stretched, closing the curtains the split second she realized she was exposing herself to all of Gotham. She was bruised and sticky and smelled of sex and flowers, and it felt good.  The events of… last night?  Hopefully it was just last night—came back to her.  The primal, all-consuming need, Ivy’s grin, her voice, begging Ivy.  Waking up in bed after a night like that was surprising.  Yesterday, if she blacked out in Poison Ivy’s lair after trying to steal from her, she would’ve expected to wake up inside a giant plant, or dumped on some nondescript Bludhaven back alley, or the Greenhouse floor.  If she woke up at all.

She jumped awake when she heard something crash in the living room. 

Naked or not, she rushed in, prepared to defend her home, only to see Pamela Isley sitting on her couch in one of Selina’s sweaters, boredly reading through a thick gemology textbook that Selina had picked up to brush up on identifying precious stones.  The crash was caused by a black cat, drooling and flopping around on an end table nearby to Ivy, knocking things over.  “Isis!”

Ivy quickly looked up at her, then returned to the chapter on emeralds she had been reading and said. “Relax, I didn’t poison your cat.  I just gave it some… slightly modified _Nepeta Cataria_.  Looking good, Selina, by the way.”

“Catnip, I know that one. Why are you here?”

“Well, after you conked out, the False Face Society showed up, screaming about that little black book.” Ivy shot back, closing the book and setting it down on the coffee table.  “Black Mask is down maybe a few dozen thugs, by the way.  But I’m down a home, and, seeing how much fun we had last night, I figured I could crash here for a while.”

“How did you know about this place?”

“You were quite talkative while the vines were inside you.  Wanted to come back to your place to get some toys—you have _excellent taste_ , too.”  Ivy said, gesturing to a few sets of handcuffs, gags, dildoes, and of course whips that Ivy had arranged on the floor.  Wait… vines?  Did _that_ happen?  She vaguely remembered something twisting and writhing while Ivy was laying on the ground watching her and rubbing herself.  “Of course you could’ve told me if you saw the headlights from their cars… although honestly given the state you were in, you’d probably have wanted them to join in.”

“Ivy, what _was_ that?” Last night, the parts she could remember anyway, were amazing, but what she said and did last night seemed almost surreal to her.  She couldn’t actually say she regretted it, but what the Hell was in those test tubes.

“Project Skogsra.  I was just playing around, trying to increase the potency of my pheromones, digging around through various plants alleged to have aphrodisiac qualities.  Orchids, ginseng, wild carrots.” Ivy shrugged.  “I guess it worked, and if everyone I try it on just immediately goes to jump someone’s bones that’d definitely be a distraction, but I’m not sure it’s overall value.”

“Harley probably would want you to flood Gotham reservoir with it, just to see what’d happen.”

“Probably.” Ivy said.  “But thanks to Roman Sionis’s merry crew of idiots burning down my home—and someone who broke my only samples—I have to start from scratch.  Probably isn’t worth it.”

Selina didn’t apologize.  Great night or not, she was not particularly broken up that Ivy couldn’t turn Gotham City into a giant orgy pit at will.  But she did just lose her home.  “Ivy, you can stay here if you want.”

“That’s the plan, Selina.  And you want to know the really funny part?”  Ivy said, completely unamused.  “That silly little book that everyone’s been after is completely unreadable.”

“It was written in code…”

“Selina, it’s garbage.  You didn’t get a good look in my lab, but…” Ivy shifted, digging the notebook out from under a pillow on the couch and tossing it at Selina.  “It was passed around from the Penguin to Firefly—a pyromaniac, to Croc—who hid out in a sewer and who probably is the person who got the bloodstains on it, to Hatter—I think some of the stains are tea, to Scarecrow—Jonathan’s lab had a few attempts to crack the code on a whiteboard, and a lengthy screed about how illegible it was.”

Selina flipped through the pages, water damaged, stained, and scorched.  It must’ve been old and yellowed back when it first got into the Penguin’s hands, and while she could make out some letters of gibberish, the thing as a hole was just a mess of ink and various other stains. 

“Penguin can’t use the book, so there’s that” Ivy said dismissively.  “But on the whole, this entire thing has been pointless.”

Selina dismissively tossed the book away, and looked at Ivy, who was picking up the textbook again. Selina walked over and dropped down next to her. “Not entirely pointless, Pam.”

“Last night was fun.” She shrugged.  “It’s not Gotham City in the palm of my hand, but… it was something.”

“I expect some form of rent from you.” Selina said, eliciting a chuckle from Ivy.  “And I’m not accepting cash, check, or credit.”

“Sure.  But if I’m staying here, we need get dressed.  I know a flower shop where I can get what we need to really bulk up your home security.” Ivy said, standing up until Selina caught her wrist. 

“First payment’s due.  And, like you said, I have _excellent_ taste.”

Ivy grinned and let Selina drag her by the bedroom, stopping only to select what they were going to use on one another.


End file.
